geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Abyss
Infernal Abyss is an extreme demon created by Ggb0y, Manix648 and Bianox07. It was being verified by Mince, but YGYoshI beat the level before him but didn't upload it to the servers out of respect. However, with Manix648's permission, it was uploaded and indeed rated. Information Mince, '''an unknown player who was shouted out by TrusTa, was verifying the level. However, '''YGYoshI, a very skilled player, beat an older version of the level on a copy and uploaded a video to YouTube. However, he unlisted the video after being persuaded to do so by Mince himself. Since Mince is having trouble in real life, and was inactive in-game, there was a misunderstanding and Manix gave permission to YGYoshI to upload the level and the video since he was certain Mince had quit when that was not true. Also, another player by the name of Jacob Firestone beat the level and uploaded it (as he thought Mince had quit too). Mince managed to get 86% on his version on stream before this happened, and the rated version is the older version of the level. Gameplay The level starts off with a mini ship section with a LDM key to be collected if necessary. There are numerous decorations creating the feel of lava and art of a dragon in the background. The spaces here are incredibly tight and hard to maneuver through. The player then becomes a ball with even more hard timings and some orbs mixed in. There are also lava balls emerging from underneath as decoration. After this, a mini cube follows with a bunch of timings with blue orbs and green orbs. Right before the "drop", the player is taken into a very tight space with four blue orbs to hit as a UFO before turning into a wave. The drop is divided into three parts; a wave, a UFO and a ship. The wave is extremely hard and requires very precise clicks to get through as the player avoids some moving spikes along with a well decorated dragon which appears from the ceiling. The UFO contains difficult timing with pink orbs and gravity portals scattered throughout toe segment. The main obstacles here are spikes and gears which fill the entire part. The ship part takes up half of the drop section and has a lot of straight flying while going through gravity portals to the beat of the song. Halfway through the ship, the player turns mini and the level becomes much darker, thus making it much harder to avoid the numerous spikes everywhere. A short auto with another dragon art follows as the song slows down and now features a piano. You now play as a robot with a moon in the background and proceed to make a lot of both jump and orb timings before going into an insanely tight, but short, mini straight flying section before turning into a robot again. This time mini, but with just as hard timings as the regular one before. You then go into a mini ball with even more extreme timings and lava appearing as both the floor and ceiling. The word "Go!" also appears just before going into a UFO part. This part has some hard orbs to hit along with a couple of hard jumps before going into a mini wave. This mini wave is also extreme in terms of timing and has a bunch of mini portals as well. It is decorated in a very dark way and is filled with spikes. Next comes a very hard cube segment with some extreme orb timings and a ship used as a segway into the next part, an auto mini cube with a moon appearing in the background as the player hits a jump pad and enters a dragon's mouth. Here, it starts off with some hard mini cube timings and then goes into a robot, ball and UFO in a very short period of time. The player stays as the UFO and does some more timing jumps with a blue and green orb, then a ball and cube before entering the very last segment. A ship with the level creator's names, the level name, "GG" and the one user coin of the whole level between two spike balls. The level then ends with a dragon along with the words "The End". Walkthrough Trivia * Ggb0y intended the level to become the official sequel to Cataclysm. * The verification of the level was given to another verifier multiple times. Riot was first supposed to verify it, but then it got passed on to Aurorus, followed by TrusTa then Brandon Larkin. Ironically, the final verifier, Mince, was not able to verify it in time, either. Category:Extreme DemonsCategory:2016 levelsCategory:CollabsCategory:User Created levelsCategory:2.0 LevelsCategory:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Levels with user coins